


Plane Interlude

by lilith696



Series: Mine and Yours [1]
Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Metal, Fiction, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Nothing but smut!





	Plane Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

They were on a private jet headed on a long journey to somewhere or another. Frankly, Ivo didn’t care much where they were going as long as he gets to play a few shows and feel the energy of the crowd.

They have already been in the air for a few hours and he was immensely bored. He looked behind him to see both his brother and Dennis fast asleep. His brother had headphones on, blasting something loud that he couldn’t really make out. So, trying to talk to any of them was out of question. He started to drink, he gulped a good amount of alcohol but was still bored.

He ended up with a laptop in his hands, he was going through a file of pictures for the band and their adventures to pass the time. He suddenly came across a picture of Dennis in nothing but his boxers and his eyes lingered, he couldn’t move past it and started to survey its details. The man was sexy with his shapely legs, lightly defined torso, tiny nipples, waist-long wavy hair, and narrow hips. He probably could circle the man’s waist with both hands. He felt himself hardening and cursed to himself, closing his yes tightly. He had been trying to control his attraction towards the sexy singer for a while, but that did not seem to be working. He tried to will it away or to think of other things but he wasn’t able to. He eventually decided to watch some gay porn and turned it on, totally forgetting about the two other occupants and went on watching, rubbing himself a little over his pants for a bit of relief.

Dennis swore that he could hear some moaning, which woke him out of his light sleep. He surveyed his surroundings and spied Clemens fast sleep on the other side with headphones on. He peeped at Ivo who was sitting in front of him and found him lost in a gay porn video. He was shocked for a moment, he had always taken the other man as straight and never knew he had a preference to men, otherwise he would have made a move on him long ago. He had tried to suppress his growing feelings towards the drummer ever since he had met him and it had developed into a one sided adoration. He had fallen in love with him over the years but never told him so. Recently though, he had been noticing how the other man’s looks had somehow changed towards him but always thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe this was his chance, it was probably now or never.

Ivo’s erection was growing with every second, he was going to have to go to the bathroom in order to jerk off soon. He jumped in his seat, his heart almost stopping and the laptop almost dropping when a wet tongue out of nowhere licked at his neck. He looked to the side to find a very awake Dennis smiling down at him. He felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks and didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t meet the man’s eyes, he was very embarrassed not just for being caught watching porn, but for being caught watching gay porn.

Dennis settled down on the arm rest next to Ivo and placed his arm on his shoulder, he sensed the drummer’s embarrassment but wasn’t going to let it stop him.

“So, go on. I wanna watch.”

“Hmmm okay.”

Ivo was still embarrassed, he felt that the singer was doing this to not let him feel so bad about liking men, but within himself he was probably repulsed. He pressed the play button and the video started again but he was too tense to enjoy it this time, although his erection was still taunting him. Of course, naïve Ivo didn’t know that Dennis loved cock and that he was great in bed with men.

Dennis felt heat spreading through his body, he was dying for a taste of the man beside him and was rapidly getting bored of the exaggerated video. He wanted to play for real now. He placed his other hand upon Ivo’s cheek,

“What do you say we shut it off?”

“Okay, sorry.” Ivo reacted so fast, he shut off the laptop and put it aside, thinking that the other man had finally had enough and tried to end it politely without showing his repulsion.

Dennis saw how the blond was bumped and went down to straddle his lap,

“What’s wrong, baby? Why are you sad?” 

Ivo’s eyes widened and he stared at Dennis like he had grown another head. He couldn’t believe what was happening, he was sure that it must have been a cruel dream or something. He felt how the singer’s ass was right above his hard cock, and how Dennis’s own hard dick was rubbing against his abdomen.

Dennis grabbed the blond’s neck with both hands and leaned to kiss him briefly, the expression of shock and disbelief was still apparent on Ivo’s face.

“I know you like me.” Dennis said with a seductive smile, staring at the wide blue eyes. He knew this was a do or die moment and dived into it head first, “and I like you, stupid.”

“Woaaah, really?”

Ivo kept staring at him in utter bewilderment and amazement, he still couldn’t believe it was real, he must have drunk too much and fallen asleep and was now seeing this crazy dream.

Dennis was really annoyed, he had just confessed his feelings and he was literally all hot and bothered in the man’s lap, yet the other still acted stupid. He grabbed a full glass of something alcoholic that was next to Ivo and gulped it down in one go then he kissed him again and started to rub his ass against the blond’s erection.

Ivo felt like he woke up from a stupor when the tinge of alcohol on Dennis’s lips had hit his own.

“I can’t believe you’re on my lap.” Ivo said when they broke apart then latched on to the singer’s neck, kissing and licking it. He felt Dennis’s movements getting faster as the singer grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him closer. He stripped the brunet of his t-shirt and locked lips with him, sucking and biting at the full lips.

Dennis went down from the drummer’s lap into the floor, grabbing his shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying in all directions. He cupped the toned pectorals and dived in for a taste of the pale torso, licking it up then down a few times. 

Ivo took his torn shirt off completely and threw it to the floor, he grabbed the singer from the throat and kissed him harshly, pushing his tongue deep inside his mouth.

Dennis moaned into the kiss then pushed the drummer away to seat him down again then popped the button and opened the fly of his jeans, he dragged them off and cupped the constricted erection, running his hand over the hot flesh through the boxers. He felt the other man placing each hand upon his shoulders. He ripped the boxers in the middle and brought out the leaking cock into view. His mouth watered at what he saw, he never knew the younger Wijers was so hung, his cock was huge. He stroked the broad length, bringing it closer to his face, the musky smell of a male hit his nose and he couldn’t help put poke out his tongue to get a taste from the slit. He wrapped his lips around the bulbous head, then inched forward slowly. He kept his fingers around the base, working what wasn’t incased in his mouth. He started to suck on the flesh, moving his tongue along the underside and taking more every minute.

Ivo was moaning and groaning at the blowjob, he never knew Dennis could suck cock so good, he had always suspected the man’s sexual orientation but was never sure. He threw his head back with a shout as the sucking increased. He suddenly sprang up, threw the remnants of the boxers away then grabbed Dennis’s hair, holding his head in place as he started to fuck the wet mouth.

Dennis felt his gag reflex acting up when Ivo pushed down fast, he was used to giving blow jobs but never had a dick as big as this one and struggled to accommodate it down his tender throat. 

Ivo fucked the mouth harshly, loving the choking noises that emerged from the kneeling man. The brunet tensed his throat muscles around him and he came right into the man’s mouth, the latter swallowing it down completely.

“You taste so good.” Dennis said, licking his lips and turning his wicked green eyes up and the other man who was trying to catch his breath.

Ivo leaned down and placed his hands around the brunet’s waist, he finally managed to do that. He lifted him up to the edge of the seat, stripped him out of the remaining of his clothing then went down on him. He sank his mouth down the rigid flesh, bobbing his head up and down. He ran his hands up the singer’s sides, feeling the ridges of his ribs and rounding his narrow waist again with both hands, loving how easily he could do it and relishing in the man’s moans.

Dennis pushed his hips up a few times but couldn’t move much due to Ivo’s constant hold on his waist that almost fit completely in the drummer’s hands. He moaned as the blond worked his tongue on him and felt his climax approaching when his nipples were teased.

“I’m about to come.” 

Ivo gave an indication that he had heard that and moved away to stroke the dick faster. The brunet came with a shout splashing his seed upon Ivo’s new erection. 

Dennis tried to catch his breath and hugged the other man close, clinging into his neck, he was so happy to be this close to the man.

Ivo wrapped an arm around the thinner man and kept on lightly stroking the spent member in his other hand. 

A while after, he grabbed Dennis and made him stand in front of the table, he pushed his upper torso down, and made him spread his legs wide. He placed his hands on the little round cheeks then pulled them apart to inspect the small hole. He grazed the opening with the tip of his tongue and it clenched in response, he gave it a few swipes then pushed his tongue inside, listening to the singer’s pants, he delivered a series of fast jabs, stretching the ring of muscle. He sucked on his fingers and pushed two inside, not able to wait much longer to be inside the man. He stretched him fast and hard.

“I’m going to get it inside you now, ok?”

“Yes, please.” Dennis nodded impatiently.

Ivo spat on his palm, spread it on his dick before lining the head with the opening to the other man’s body.

Dennis was used to the stretch and burn of a cock inching its way inside him but Ivo was huge and he was nowhere near stretched enough to take a penis of that size without any discomfort. He felt himself being split in two and bit his lower lip hard, taking deep breathes to cope with the pain.

The pressure around Ivo was unbelievable, he thought it must be ten times worse for the other man and started to run his hands up his back soothingly, placing soft kisses upon his neck and shoulder and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“I’ve never had anyone as big as you before.” Dennis said in a pained voice.

“Shhh it’s alright, darling. Let me in, baby. Open up for me.”

It seemed to work and Dennis was relaxed enough for Ivo to sink all the way in, he settled for a while to give the man some time to adjust but couldn’t wait for long, he started to move in and out, hearing how the singer mewled and moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He aimed for the sweet spot and was rewarded with a moan and a jerk of hips. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and urging the smaller man by spanking his flanks.

Dennis couldn’t control the voices emerging from him and worked his hips in counter thrusts, he suddenly felt empty as the other man pulled out then spun him around and drew him up in his strong arms. He pushed inside him again and started to move him up and down by sheer muscle power. 

Ivo loved how he was manhandling the singer and raised him higher by moving his hands from his waist to his ass. He backed him into the window and turned him around in his arms to face it, entering him again with force, making the man scream.

Dennis put his hands on the window to balance himself but then the blond slowed down and whispered in his ear,

“We’re flying over the clouds right now, and I’m inside you, we’re joined as one.”

“I’m flying in your arms alone.” He replied.

Ivo placed the smaller man down on his back on the seat, he gathered both legs and arms in his hands and raised them up in the air as his cock made its way inside again. He fucked the man brutally, thrusting in and out in a great speed, hitting his spot repeatedly.

“Aaah Ivo! Oh fuck me, aaaah soo good, baby, fuuuck, aaah.”

“You’re mine.” Ivo groaned feeling the possessive side rearing its’ head.

“I’m yours.” Dennis panted.

Ivo felt the clenching around his dick and slammed into the man harder coating his insides with his creamy hot seed.

Dennis felt the wetness inside him and reached for his dick jerking it fast, coming with the man’s name on his lips over his flat stomach. 

Clemens stirred, thinking he had heard screams. He noted that the songs had stopped playing and looked around him. He found his brother and Dennis asleep next to each other. Dennis’s head was on Ivo’s shoulder while the other had an arm around him. He smiled at the sweet scene and drifted off into sleep again.


End file.
